2016 Minecraft hurricane season (HurricaneOdile)
The 2016 Minecraft hurricane season was one of the most active seasons in history. Season Forecasts 17/13/8/4 - --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 18:44, March 21, 2016 (UTC) 20/18/10/6 -Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']] [[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] 20:28, March 21, 2016 (UTC) 34/31/25/17 (updated) --HurricaneOdile | insert message here × × 19:17, April 21, 2016 (UTC) 32/30/23/18 (updated) -Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']] [[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] 01:53, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2026 till:01/02/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/01/2026 till:01/02/2026 color:TS text:Unnamed barset:break from:20/03/2026 till:27/03/2026 color:C5 text:Anna from:28/03/2026 till:11/04/2026 color:C5 text:Bob from:03/04/2026 till:04/04/2026 color:TS text:Camille from:21/04/2026 till:26/04/2026 color:C4 text:Darren from:01/05/2026 till:05/05/2026 color:TS text:Elsa from:17/05/2026 till:26/05/2026 color:C5 text:Floyd from:17/05/2026 till:19/05/2026 color:TS text:Gertrude from:31/05/2026 till:03/06/2026 color:C3 text:Hamish from:05/06/2026 till:21/06/2026 color:C5 text:Iva from:13/06/2026 till:15/06/2026 color:TS text:Joaquin from:21/06/2026 till:23/06/2026 color:TS text:Kim barset:break from:29/06/2026 till:14/07/2026 color:C5 text:Leavanny from:03/07/2026 till:05/07/2026 color:TD text:Thirteen-MC from:08/07/2026 till:12/07/2026 color:C4 text:Mona from:19/07/2026 till:23/07/2026 color:C2 text:Nicky from:21/07/2026 till:23/07/2026 color:C4 text:Odile from:01/08/2026 till:05/08/2026 color:C1 text:Pearl from:11/08/2026 till:18/08/2026 color:C5 text:Rose from:15/08/2026 till:21/08/2026 color:C5 text:Steven from:15/08/2026 till:20/08/2026 color:C1 text:Tess from:19/08/2026 till:21/08/2026 color:TS text:Virgil from:28/08/2026 till:02/09/2026 color:C2 text:Xaver barset:break from:28/08/2026 till:16/09/2026 color:C5 text:Wendy from:01/09/2026 till:08/09/2026 color:C5 text:Yvonne from:03/09/2026 till:11/09/2026 color:C6 text:Zekrom from:16/09/2026 till:18/09/2026 color:TS text:Alpha from:21/09/2026 till:29/09/2026 color:C5 text:Beta from:01/10/2026 till:05/10/2026 color:TS text:Gamma from:13/10/2026 till:21/10/2026 color:C4 text:Delta from:16/10/2026 till:18/10/2026 color:C1 text:Epsilon from:29/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 color:TS text:Zeta from:18/11/2026 till:23/11/2026 color:C3 text:Eta from:24/12/2026 till:02/01/2027 color:C5 text:Theta barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2026 till:01/02/2026 text:January from:01/02/2026 till:01/03/2026 text:Feburary from:01/03/2026 till:01/04/2026 text:March from:01/04/2026 till:01/05/2026 text:April from:01/05/2026 till:01/06/2026 text:May from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December from:01/01/2027 till:01/02/2027 text:January 2017 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Storms Unnamed Tropical Storm Hurricane Anna An area of cloudiness that formed on March 19 gained enough organization to be classified as a tropical depression on late March 21. Hurricane Bob Tropical Storm Camille Hurricane Darren Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Floyd Tropical Storm Gertrude Hurricane Hamish Hurricane Iva Tropical Storm Joaquin Tropical Storm Kim Hurricane Leavanny Tropical Depression Thirteen-MC Hurricane Mona Hurricane Nicky Hurricane Odile Hurricane Pearl Hurricane Rose Hurricane Steven Hurricane Tess Tropical Storm Virgil Hurricane Wendy Hurricane Xaver Hurricane Yvonne Hurricane Zekrom Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Storm names Names not retired will be reused again in 2020, Retirement and replacements will be decided in the MineCon of 2017. On late September 1, 2016. the MHC added the Greek alphabet for the first time in history, The first Greek name was used on September 16. Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Unusual storms Category:Funny seasons Category:Seasons with unusual names Category:Unusual seasons Category:Minecraft storms Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Category 5 Hurricane Category:Seasons made by HurricaneOdile Category:Possibly Free-Editing Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Seasons with greek names